The present invention relates to a floor structure arranged on a slab of a building such as a multiple dwelling house, and a floor base panel used for the floor structure.
As the floor structure of the building of the multiple dwelling houses such as an apartment house, generally, a dry type sound shielding double floor is used. Conventional dry type sound shielding double floor is structured in such a manner that a vibration-proof support leg is arranged on the slab which is a concrete floor, at a predetermined interval, each edge of the floor base panel constituted by a particle board or plywood is adhered and fixed on the support board of the vibration-proof support leg, and the finishing lining such as the flooring is conducted on the floor base panel.
Incidentally, in the conventional floor structure, there is a case where the sound shielding is not enough although the finishing lining is conducted on the floor base panel. The rubber mat is laid between the floor base panel and the finishing lining so that a countermeasure of the sound proof is conducted.
Further, in the conventional floor structure, when considering the strength of the floor base panel, because it is necessary to set the interval of the vibration proof support leg to 400 mm–600 mm, which is comparatively narrow, there is a problem that the number of use of the vibration proof support leg is many and the cost is increased, or the work such as the height adjustment of the floor base panel becomes troublesome.
Generally, as a method by which the interval of the vibration proof support leg is increased, it is considered that the strength is increased by increasing the thickness of the floor base panel, however, because the weight of the floor base panel is increased by the amount, a problem that conveying cost is increased, and the conveyance at the time of operation becomes troublesome, or a problem that it is not suited for the application to the floor of the very high building dwelling house, is generated.